


Let Em Eat Cake

by SeptemberSilver



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, This is while they're on the spaceship, stuff like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberSilver/pseuds/SeptemberSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave misses his boyfriend, who has a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Em Eat Cake

Of course it has to be like this. You're stuck on a spaceship, and the next time you're going to see your boyfriend is in three years. Or however long it is. And meanwhile you're stuck with this gray-skinned, blind, horned creature. Yeah, she's totally in love with you. The human kind of in-love-with-somebody.

And meanwhile Karkat's being a fuckass, and you just want to tell him YES, YOU CAN HAVE YOUR GIRL. GO AHEAD. I DON'T WANT HER. But you know he won't listen to you. Meanwhile, Kanaya and Rose are totally up in each other all the time. You're kinda happy for Rose, but at the same time you just wish that John were here.

\--A little while ago--

You're on your computer and alright-here goes.

tG: hey john

eB: yeees?

tG: how are you

Yeah, that's just the smoothest, SMOOTHEST line ever. Not. Good job Strider.

eB: wonderful thanks! how are you?

tG: perfectly fine

tG: so yeah

eB: what are you doing right now?

tG: uh its complicated i just found out that there are like a million mes in these different timeliney things and i dont know how the world copes with all the awesome

It's true.

eB: too much awesome is NEVER a bad thing!

eB: and ive just got these weird windy powers and i cant get the hang of it but im sure i will!

tG: yeah well i mean i feel like i was made for this game i am just so good at it

eB: /:( are you pestering me just so you can tease me?

God dammit. Now you've pissed him off.

tG: no not at all

tG: i just wanted to ask if you wanted to go on a date or something cos i mean i know youre gay

eB: oh….

Snap.

tG: i mean if you dont want to thats fine i just thought id ask

eB: no no no! of course i'd want to go on a date with you! its just that i dunno when we could meet up! because stuff is so hectic right now and we're off fighting bad guys

That is true. You wish you'd thought about that just a little earlier.

eB: and also how do i know you're not joking?

What?

tG: what

eB: well i mean youre so "cool" and im just not! so why would you wanna go out with me?

tG: because youre so cool!

eB: what

tG: i mean youre not cool cool as in those models or athletes or whatever but youre just nice and you and youre fun ok

eB: uh... okay! i will believe you! but you had better not be joking.

tG: im not no worries

That was just stressful. You had better move on.

tG: i bet we can find the time to meet up in between kicking ass

eB: um are you sure?

tG: definitely

eB: or maybe we should wait until it's over! because im sure it'll be over really soon!

tG: you think so?

eB: yeah! so how about we go out for a meal or something like in a week or something?

\----

Hah. A week. It's going to be three years.

THREE YEARS.

WHICH IS 156 WEEKS.

You are just so completely and utterly bummed right now.

Oh look, here comes Rose. She looks so happy. She's always just laughing and carrying on. Could she be any less considerate?

"What's wrong, Strider?" she says, coming up to you. "Are you getting tired of your journey through space?"

"That too, but nah. I just wish that... I left this guy behind and I wish I could see him now."

Now she's laughing again. God you hate this new Rose.

She starts giving you a knowing look. "Is this certain guy a relative of your good friend Jade?"

"Uh, I mean, you can't prove anything..."

"I know it is. So anyway, if you want to say hello to her, just send her a message! She has a couple of planets with her, she must have her computer. A little dim, aren't you?"

Wait, but maybe you could send John a message? You hope he has the computer with him right now. Oh, that's right, you don't have YOUR computer.

"I'll let you use Kanaya's computer," Rose winks. "We share it."

Things seem to be looking up after all.

tG: john

tG: john

tG: john

Please let John have a computer with him or something...

eB: dave?

Oh thank the heavens.

tG: you have your computer!

eB: of course i do! you must be happy to see me! youre using punctuation!

tG: heh

tG: we still havent had lunch

eB: you remember!

tG: of course i do ;)

eB: aww! hey i have an idea! wait a second

tG: uh ok

You wait for one second.

tG: john

Nope. He's not there. He's just going to leave you hanging. You should've-wait, what the? Why is there half a cake in front of you?

tG: JOHN

eB: what?

tG: whats with the cake

eB: somebody was baking this on one of the planets! Jade showed me and let me deliver it to you!

eB: it looks really good!

eB: i was thinking we could eat it together and then that could be our first date!

tG: that

tG: is

tG: awesome

eB: :))

tG: is it chocolate

eB: yep!

tG: i am seriously happy right now THANKS

eB: capitalisation! now we're getting somewhere

tG: haha

You two eat your lunch and chat, and you think maybe this isn't so bad after all.


End file.
